dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Animation Supervisor
Animation Supervisor or Animation Director is the director in charge of all aspects of the animation process during the production of an animated film or an animated segment for a live-action film.Thomas, Bob (1958). Walt Disney, the Art of Animation: The Story of the Disney Studio Contribution to a New Art. Simon and Schuster. p. 101. Overview The look of an episode is ultimately defined by its "Animation Supervisor". While one part of their job is to ensure the submitted cuts are of an acceptable standard, one of the biggest parts is to ensure there is visual consistency throughout an episode animated by any number of key animators. That's not to say that they erase every individual characteristic - though some certainly do - but instead, they ensure that from scene to scene, it all fits together. Series Dragon Ball Super In Dragon Ball Super, the job is essentially the same. However, as a result of the series' problematic production (something that extends outside of Super, throughout much of the industry), many episodes have two or more supervisors, alongside several second key animators. This means there's a need to maintain consistency within a single episode. This is where the "Chief Animation Supervisor" comes in. Taking the already-corrected work from the supervisors, they apply their own corrections in an attempt to patch together the different styles. ;God of Destruction Beerus Saga (Ep 1 ~ 14) The first saga starts with 8 Animation Supervisors. Most of the episodes are supervised by only one person, except for episodes 3 and 13 where there are two supervisors. *Yukihiro Kitano (ep 1, 7, 13) *Osamu Ishikawa (ep 2, 10) *Yoshitaka Yashima (ep 3) *Masanori Satō (ep 3, 9, 13) *Seizo Toma (ep 4) *Naoki Tate (ep 5, 11) *Shuuichiro Manabe (ep 6, 14) *Masahiro Shimanuki (ep 8, 12) ;Golden Frieza Saga (Ep 15 ~ 27) The second saga starts with 9 Animation Supervisors, with the addition of two new supervisors and the absence of a supervisor (Seizo Toma). *Yoshitaka Yashima (ep 15, 22) *Shuichi Iseki (ep 16) *Osamu Ishikawa (ep 17) *Masanori Satō (ep 17, 21, 25) *Yui Kinoshita (ep 17, 23) *Naoki Tate (ep 18, 26) *Yukihiro Kitano (ep 19, 24) *Masahiro Shimanuki (ep 20) *Shuuichiro Manabe (ep 21, 27) ;Universe 6 Saga (Ep 28 ~ 41) The third saga starts with 12 Animation Supervisors, with the addition of four new supervisors, the absence of two supervisor (Shuichi Iseki and Yui Konoshita), and the return of a supervisor (Seizo Toma). *Yoshitaka Yashima (ep 28, 34, 40) *Yukihiro Kitano (ep 29, 33, 39) *Osamu Ishikawa (ep 29, 35, 41) *Masahiro Shimanuki (ep 30, 36) *Yuichi Karasawa (ep 31, 37, 38) *Naoki Tate (ep 32, 38) *Masanori Satō (ep 32, 40) *Seizo Toma (ep 33, 41) *Kaori Takamura (ep 33, 35) *Tomoko Kusunoki (ep 38) *Tsutomu Ono (ep 39) *Shuuichiro Manabe (ep 39) ;Copy-Vegeta Saga The fourth saga starts with 9 Animation Supervisors. *Masahiro Shimanuki (ep 42) *Kaori Takamura (ep 42) *Sadatoshi Matsuzaka (ep 43) *Yuichi Karasawa (ep 44) *Yui Kinoshita (ep 44) *Tomoko Kusunoki (ep 44) *Yukihiro Kitano (ep 45) *Joo Hyun Lee (ep 45) *Yoshitaka Yashima (ep 46) *Masanori Satō (ep 46) ;"Future" Trunks Saga (Ep 47 ~ 76) *Osamu Ishikawa (ep 47) *Naoki Tate (ep 47, 56) *Masahiro Shimanuki (ep 48, 54) *Seizo Toma (ep 49) *Yuichi Karasawa (ep 50, 57) *Kaori Takamura (ep 50) *Yukihiro Kitano (ep 51, 57) *Yui Kinoshita (ep 51) *Tomoko Kusunoki (ep 51) *Yoshitaka Yashima (ep 52) *Joo Hyun Lee (ep 53) *Seizo Toma (ep 55) ;Universe Survival Saga (77 ~ 131) *Yoshitaka Yashima (Ep 77, 84, 91, 100) *Yukihiro Kitano (Ep 78, 82, 87, 97) *Osamu Ishikawa (Ep 78, 85, 92, 99) *Midori Sawaki (Ep 79) *Naoki Tate (Ep 79, 95, 103) *Yui Kinoshita (Ep 80, 88) *Shuuichiro Manabe (Ep 80, 87, 93, 101) *Joey Calangian (Ep 81, 86, 89, 92) *Noel Año-Nuevo (Ep 81, 92) *Masahiro Shimanuki (Ep 81, 90, 98) *Hirotaka Nii (Ep 82, 89) *Hiroyuki Itai (Ep 82, 88) *Paul Año-Nuevo (Ep 83, 86, 94, 99) *Eugene Ayson (Ep 83, 86, 94, 99) *Koji Nashizawa (Ep 83, 89, 102) *Tomoko Kusunoki (Ep 88) *Hideki Yamazaki (Ep 90) *Tsutomu Ono (Ep 93, 101) *Yuichi Karasawa (Ep 94) *Chihiro Tanaka (Ep 95) *Masanori Satō (Ep 96) *Hirotaka Nii (Ep 97) *Kaori Takamura (ep 98) *Yoichi Onishi (Ep 102) *Yasuhiro Namatame (Ep 103) References Site Navigation Category:Animation supervisors